


An Old Muggle Custom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	An Old Muggle Custom

**Title:** An Old Muggle Custom  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Wish  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluff, *hands out insulin*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

An Old Muggle Custom

~

Spotting the shooting star, Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them it was to Draco’s quizzical gaze.

“ _What_ are you doing?”

Harry blushed. “It’s an old Muggle custom to wish upon a shooting star.”

“Pathetic.”

Harry sighed, changing the subject. “What did you want to talk about?”

Draco looked away. “These alternating nights between your flat and mine are annoying. We need to live in one place.”

Harry blinked. “Are you asking me to live with you?”

“As I just said! _Do_ pay attention.”

As Draco planned their life, Harry smiled to himself. Who said wishes couldn’t come true?

~


End file.
